


kinktober day 7

by Sang_argente



Series: kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Underage Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Peter knows who he is and how people see him. He gets by on what he can. And he's never met an opportunity he won't take advantage of.





	kinktober day 7

Peter is self aware, alright? He knows who he is and how he comes off to people. He's tall and built and attractive and people want that. But he's also got darkness lingering in his eyes and blood on his soul. That tends to run a lot of people away. He's resigned himself to being lonely, gets by on what he can.

So when suddenly there's virgins dropping like flies and Stiles is beating down his door, he knows what's going on. He's attractive and just amoral enough to not care about taking a teenager's virginity just to save them from being a human sacrifice. It's one of the smartest decisions Stiles has ever made, in Peter's opinion.

It quickly becomes clear, however, that it is not one of his own.

Sure, maybe he thought they would jump into bed and he'd pound into Stiles until he came and then they'd go their separate ways. Maybe he even thought Stiles might hold it over his head until he could use it against him. But that's not what happens.

What happens is Peter gets Stiles stripped and ready and slips inside of him only to have a goddamn revelation. Stiles is moaning and whimpering and arching into his hands and Peter is losing his mind. This boy is giving up his virginity for him, the boy is blessing him with his body. He can feel the goodness of it spreading in him and he just can't keep his mouth shut.

“Stiles,” Peter groans, croaks, prays. He tucks his head into Stiles's neck and maybe it's to hide his sudden tears or maybe it's to mark the pale skin just begging for it under his mouth. “So good.”

“Yes,” Stiles agrees, holding Peter close. “So good, Peter, please more.”

And maybe Stiles meant more movement or maybe he meant more reassurance. Peter gives him both. He churns his hips with all his strength, pets Stiles's body gently, and lets his mouth go.

“Stiles, fuck. You're taking this so well, your body is taking me so well. You were made for cock, made to get dicked so hard you start drooling. I can feel how much you're loving this, I can smell it, Stiles. I love it, too. You're so tight, so warm, and you're just pulling me in like you can't get enough. Fuck, sweetheart, you're doing so good, this feels so good. I love it.”

And maybe when Stiles wails and spills all over Peter's hand, he's supposed to come inside him and let him go, let him leave his bed and his life. Maybe he's supposed to let Stiles ruin him now and forever. But he doesn't.

Instead, after Peter comes, he stumbles off the bed and into the bathroom. He brings back a cool rag and wipes Stiles clean and tucks him under the blankets, sliding beside him. He pulls Stiles tight to his chest and locks his arms around him and vows to himself that he'll never let this boy, this wonder slip away. He'd rather burn again before he willingly lets that happen.

“It was really good?” Stiles asks sometime later, shy yet wondrous.

“Best I ever had,” Peter says as he kisses his temple and tightens his arms.

Peter knows who he is and how people see him. He gets by on what he can. And he's never met an opportunity he won't take advantage of.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
